Opposites attract
by qaudbreed
Summary: Freddie is a rough and ready country boy, but Yumichika is a frilly, beauty obsessed man. How these two ever started dating is a mystery to everyone, but can they stay together when forces from Freddie's past arrive?
1. Chapter 1

I was holding Yumichicka, who was currently sitting in my lap with his head resting on my shoulder. He looked...well, beautiful and I didn't mind telling him so. He smiles and kisses me "I love you Freddie." he mummbles "I love you too my beautiful Yumi." I mutter kissing him back. I suddenly pull away and look around "Freddie?What's wrong?" Yumi asks his eyes full of worry "It's nothing Yumi. Let's just go inside."I say standing up and carry him to his room. He watches me confused as I gently sit him on his bed.

Freddie was tense and he wouldn't tell me why. It frightened me slightly, I mean he was usually laid-back and relaxed. He wasn't behaving like he usualy would. I pull him down onto my bed "Yumi, I would love too,but just not now."he says. I smile and give him a quick kiss laying him down and I lay down beside him laying my head on his chest. I feel him relax and he wraps his arms around me holding me close. I relax closing my eyes letting his gentle heart beat lull me to sleep.

I watch Yumi sleep and I glance at my left shoulder thinking about how he reacted when I showed him my tattoo.

_I was walking back to the Sereitei after I had gotten my first tattoo. It was a purple heart with Yumi written in yellow in the middle. I got it on my left shoulder. I had gotten it for our one month anniversary and it will be there allways. I walk into Yumichicka's room and was greeted with a hug and a kiss "Freddie, do you know what today is?"He asks. I place my hand on my left shoulder right ontop of the tattoo and shift my weight akwardly "You didn't forget did you?" he questions starting to worry "Now Yumi,please don't freak out. Exspecialy if you don't like it." I say raising my sleave showing him the tat "Freddie...You did that for me?" he inquires. I nod smiling. He hugs me chattering away happily about everything. I grin wrapping my arms around him._

I smile at the memory and gently brush some of Yumi's hair out of his face. To me, no one will be as beautiful as him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote the beginning of this chapter, but my friend ened it Disclaimer:I own nothing except Freddie.**

* * *

><p>Two shinigami slept peacefully unaware of the beings watching them from the shadows. A large man with forest green eyes watches the brown haired shinigami "He is one of them."the man says. His partner, a red eyed male, nods joting down notes then the pair dissapears.<p>

Freddie woke up to the screaming of his cousin. The brunette gently shakes the purple haired man ontop of him waking him"Guess we had alittle bit of beauty sleep huh?"Freddie chuckles, his chocolate brown eyes glittering. The other smiles nodding. The two get up straightening their clothes before walking out. The taller of the two looks around tensing slightly. the shorter of the two looks at him with worried eyes, and asks "honey whats the matter?" " oh nothin sweetheart" " are you sure?" "yes every thing will be just fine" ok, i put all my trust in you" he looks down in disappointment. the taller one stops and asks his lover what the matter is. the shorter one replys " i thought we had trust in our relationship but i guess i was wrong." they look into eatchothers eyes deeply, the taller one kisses the shorter ones lips softly and says "we do i just didnt want you to worry." i wont, unless you keep what ever it is thats goin on inside your mind to your self." the taller one said

"i sence there is someone watching us." the shorter one asks "who?, who do you think is near?" im not sure, then suddenly zak and josh burst through a door that yumi and freddie pass and they want candy. they scream in yumi and freddies ears. they jump behind a bush, thinking it is a hostile attack they wander around the bush and ask them in a whisper " what are you two hiding from?" they jump in shock and then they give them both hugs in a greating. then randomly they all see a hell butterfly and it tells them that the head capitan wants the three cousins in his squadrent at once for an immportant meeting that invovlved them. then zak screams "scatter!" then they all run in different directions leaving yumi confused as all hell.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting outside of Squad 11's baracks looking at the sky thinking of my home and past. I act like a country hick,well I was born and raised in a small town in Southwest Oklahoma,but I come from a noble lineage. My ancestors ruled over many worlds and I was to help my cousin Lizzy rule, but we wanted to be normal. All my family wanted that. Now we love who we are and our history even if it is full of wars,blood,backstabbing, and death. Freaky past right? I saw so many people die infront of me. A few of my cousins, my brother, and I came to the Soul Society, on accident, we were just wandering, and we were attacked by Squad 11. We fought them off and Three of the squad took a liking to me and three of my cousins. Josh, Zak, Lizzy, and I became a part of Squad 11 shortly after meeting the Head Captain. The four of us got zanpactos even if we didn't really need them, but we wouldn't show our full power. Head Captain Yamato could tell what we are, so he didn't push it. Captain Zaraki, our squad captain and Zak's lover, didn't like it that we held out on him, but over time he got used to it.

He still drops hints that he wants us to use our full power, but we don't. We're still looking for Aaron, Nick, and Miranda. All three of them were kidnapped by Aizen, but we get the feeling they don't mind it there. I have to chuckle to myself because it sort of reminded me of Stockhold syndrome. I think they might have crushes there, but I don't have a connection with them like I do with my brother, we are twins after all. I notice my beautiful Yumi walk up to me making me smile.

I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist giving him a quick kiss "Hello Darlin'." I chuckling

"I love it when you talk like that.~" my lover purrs nuzzling my cheek making me chuckle "I know." and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my neck pressing his body against mine making me groan. He smirks and run his hand through my 'hair as dark as dark chocolate', as he has put many a time. I nip at his lip playfully before pulling away.

"Sorry hun, but not right now. I'll ali'l to stressed." I say smiling softly. He pout cutely at me crossing his armrs over his chest. I tense and look around.

"Freddie? What's wrong?"

"It's gone now. I just thought I heard something."

"Could you tell what it was?"

"Just barely. It sounded like a voice, but it didn't sound like anybody we know." Yumi wraps his arms around my waist laying his head on my shoulder looking at me worried. I smile lovingly at him "Don't worry Yumi. It was probably nothing." he nods, but I could tell he didn't believe me. I sigh and look at the sky "Yumi, I'm going to go to the human world for a bit."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No, ofcourse not! I love you with all my heart;I just have to talk to my brother is all. It's about things I don't want you to get involved in, your already in enough danger."

"What are you holding from me darling?"

'I'll tell you later alright?"

"Fredward..."

"Ok ok. I'll tell you this. I'm only twentyfive percent human and I'm way more powerful than I let on. Oh, just ask Old Man Yama. He knows." Yumichika nods, but still looked sad. I couldn't stand to see that look on his face, so I turned around and shun'po'd to the gate and go to the human world.


End file.
